


where you lead, i will follow

by alchemystique



Series: always supposed to be [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: "Just so you know,“ he says, and Rory presses her nose into the skin of his chest. She’s a whale, and she’s fairly certain that tomorrow will be the day she can no longer get up by herself, but tonight, for just this moment, she can pretend this is exactly how she always expected things to go. - post A Year In The Life





	

"Just so you know," he says, and Rory presses her nose into the skin of his chest. She's a whale, and she's fairly certain that tomorrow will be the day she can no longer get up by herself, but tonight, for just this moment, she can pretend this is exactly how she always expected things to go. 

The arm looped loosely around her neck drags her in, and he presses a delicate kiss to her forehead. 

"Were you planning to finish that thought or...?”  


“I wanted to kiss you first.”  


“Well, no offense, but that was a lame ass kiss.”  


“I seem to recall we have a history of that.”  


They get lost in the press of lips for a moment, and Rory pouts when he breaks the kiss. “Okay, so, you’re definitely moving in the right direction.”

“Jeez, such high praise.”  


“I’m seven months pregnant, Mariano, it takes a lot to impress me these days.” Jess shuffles, and Rory has to bury her face in his neck when she realizes he’s half hard again. “Although apparently the sentiment doesn’t hold true for you.”  


“I’ve got a thing for pregnant chicks. Once you pop this thing out I will no longer be attracted to you.”  


He drags her in for another forehead kiss, and she slides a hand across his collarbone, digs her chin into the fleshy part of his arm just to watch his nose scrunch up as he grimaces.

The silence stretches between them, for a moment, and for once she lets him study her, does her own bit of gazing while his eyes take her in. He sweeps a lock of hair out of her face, that serious look of his turning his lips down. “I was supposed to know something,” she reminds him, and for some reason her voice is barely above a whisper.

“Never mind.” His own voice isn’t much different.   


“Jess.”  


“ _Rory_.”  


“Tell me.” The urge to poke him in the ribs for good measure is one she barely resists, made harder by the long, put upon sigh that escapes him, her head bobbing up and down with the motion.  “ _Jess_.”

“Just so you know,” he starts again. “I have not spent more than a decade _pining_ for you.”  


It’s on the tip of her tongue to make a joke, something about ruining her aspirations of being her own Lifetime movie, or a zinger about upsetting an emotional pregnant lady, but instead she just watches his adams apple bob up and down as he swallows.

“This isn’t some Luke and Lorelai, will they won’t they, lets take ten years to see how this pans out thing.” She hums, and his brow furrows. “If you want this, then I’m all in.”  


Rory has to stifle her snort, but his responding look is so disgruntled that she can’t quite hold in the laughter. “No, no, I’m sorry, it’s just - it’s just I’m pretty sure that was the exact phrasing Luke used after his first date with my mom.”

“This is already weird enough without you drawing unnecessary comparisons, Gilmore.”  


The baby chooses that moment to kick up a fuss. Jess’ eyes drift downward, and his hand makes a move towards her belly - he hesitates, gaze darting back to hers, unsure, which, considering what his hands had been up to earlier is kind of hilarious.

“What do _you_ want, Jess?”

There’s no hesitation, this time. “You,” he tells her, lips shifting across her cheek. “This.” His hand sweeps wide across her stomach, and the baby follows the press of his palm. “All of it.”

“You totally pined.”  


He snorts out a laugh, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. “There was a little pining. Just don’t tell her that.”

"Her, huh? What makes you so sure she’s a she?”

“Wishful thinking. I’m expecting her to keep us in sequels until we’re old and grey.”  


“I haven’t even finished Gilmore Girls the first yet.”

“Well get on it. You can’t expect me to be your kept man without a Times Bestseller.”  


She kisses him - because she can, and because she wants to - because for the first time in forever she feels good about herself and her life and everything in it.

“We’re gonna have to come up with another nickname for ‘Lorelai’, you know that, right?”  


He makes a face, his head shaking softly, and Rory curls her fingers into his hair, dragging his face down to hers. When he’s a hairsbreadth away, she steels her gaze. “The name is nonnegotiable, buster.”

“If I expected anything different, there probably would have been less pining in my life.”  



End file.
